


Someone got hurt

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: Janis & Damian fics [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Again, Angst, Canon Compliant, Janis whump, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Damian Hubbard, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, is it jazzy or jazzie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: The aftermath of the someone gets hurt reprise, which isn't as common in this fandom as you would think“What if I’m just destined to not have friends. I’ll be alone forever because everyone who gets close to me has decided I’m too much of a dyke and that I must be obsessed and madly in love.”
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: Janis & Damian fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779616
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Someone got hurt

**Author's Note:**

> tw: d-slur
> 
> there is no proofread on this, it's late here, I just wanted to post this, I'll go back and edit tomorrow

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Janis wanted to talk, but she didn’t trust her voice. She knew by the way Damian reached up to grab her that he understood.

Janis was riding on the back of the jazzy, her arms wrapped tightly around Damian as if she might fall off. Or if she held him any loser, he would slip away too.

She’d be left alone again. 

_ It's not my fault you’re in love with me!  _

_ It's like you’re in love with me or something. _

Janis bit down on her lip, willing herself not to cry.

She spent too much time crying over Regina, she would not make the same mistake for Cady.

In a way though, she already did. By trusting yet another straight girl- in fact… the only other girl in general since middle school, she had dug herself a hole. 

It was only about time before she fell in. 

A tear that had silently rolled down her cheek fell into Damian’s hair where her head was resting.

So much for not crying. 

Janis hugged Damian tighter as she shook with tears. 

She had never seen Damian so mad as when they confronted Cady. The knuckles of his hand that was gripping the Jazzy was turning white, with the other remained firmly on Janis’ arm. The anger that had seeped into his voice when he yelled ”I want my pink shirt” was a type of fury Janis had never heard from Damian before. It made her blood run cold and it wasn’t even directed to her. 

“Hey, Janis?” Damian’s voice was soft, snapping Janis back to reality. “We’re here.”

Janis did not want to get dropped off yet, she in full honesty did not trust herself to be alone right now, but as she looked up, she saw the front of the Hubbard household. 

“Huh?” She said softly. Her throat was dry from yelling at Cady and her head hurt.

“Like hell am I gonna leave you alone after that, let's go inside,” Damian said. His voice was just as quiet as Janis’s but less scratchy. He placed his hand on Janis back and guided him into the house.

“Damian is that you?” Mama Hubbard could be heard from a different room somewhere deeper in the house. “You missed curfew.” She walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she was Janis and Damian. “Oh, dear.”

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Call Janis’s mom and tell her she's gonna sleepover.” Damian didn’t phrase it as a question, it was a final statement, Janis would be staying with him for the night.

“I will, may I ask what happened?”

“Not right now,” Janis said barely above a whisper. “May I have a glass of water?”   
“Oh of course hon,” Ms. Hubbard said before disappearing to the kitchen.

It felt weird and off-putting to be so cautious in Damian’s house. Janis almost felt like it was middle school again when she and Damian became friends after- oh yeah,  _ that's why she was upset _ . 

Damian’s hand was on her back again, silently guiding her to his room. Janis knew he wasn’t going to make her talk about it unless she initiated the conversation, but all Janis wanted to do was bottle up the emotions and throw them away.

“I feel like middle school Janis again.” She started. Janis knew once she began unloading everything she wouldn't stop, and Damian knew too. He just wordlessly pulled her onto his bed and held her close. “I feel angry and betrayed and sad but worst of all, I’m surprised. I don’t know why I'm surprised, that's now twice in a row I come out to a girl and she uses it against me. I shouldn’t be surprised but-” Janis felt tears begin to form again, wetting Damian’s shirt where her head was tucked.

“The part messing with me the most is- when Regina said I was in love with her- it was a question. An accusation. When Cady said it, she made it a statement. She was  _ so sure _ of herself, and she wasn’t wrong!”

Damian sucked in a breath and tightened his arms around Janis tighter, which Janis did not think was possible, but he remained quiet.

“She  _ wasn’t wrong. _ I really liked her, Damian! She was cute and nice and pretty- and she just threw my sexuality at me like some insult!”

There was a knock at the door and the pair looked up to see Ms. Hubbard stood there with two cups of water. “Did Regina hurt Janis again? That's what that sounded like.”

“No,” Janis mumbled. “It wasn’t Regina.”

Ms. Hubbard raised an eyebrow.

“It was Cady, mom. The girl we thought was our friend. The one from Africa.”

“I thought she knew what happened in middle school though?”

“She did,” Janis said.

Ms. Hubbard just sighed. “I’m gonna walk away before I either start crying for my nonbiological daughter or start planning a murder.”

This pulled a laugh out of Janis. It was a short one that died quick, but genuine nonetheless.

The second Damian’s door shut Janis looked over to Damian only to see he was crying too.

“Woah dude, why are you? Are you okay, what happened?” Janis instantly forgot all her issues and was sitting up next to Damian.

“No, it's just,” He took a breath. “I don’t like seeing you so hurt, and I guess I just started crying a bit. But this isn’t about me, it's about you.”

“You’re allowed hurt too.”

“I know.” Damian said, resting a hand on Janis' knee. “But you’re hurting more. And I’m so proud of you for taking it so well.”

“How is  _ this _ handling it well?”

Damian smiled. ‘You’re sitting here talking coherently to me.”

Janis nodded. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Look for the positive in even the shittiest situations.”

Damian didn’t answer, he just got up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a shirt. “Here, wear this tonight for bed, we really need to leave some of your clothes here.” 

Janis nodded, grabbing the shirt before turning to go to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time love.”

Janis wandered into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. Her mascara was covered in tracks down her cheeks and neck, really anywhere but her eyes and her hair that she had put so much effort into for the art show was a mess. She hastily threw on the shirt, taking off her fishnets but saving on her shorts. The shirt was long and baggy enough to cover, but Janis was still a decent person and knew Damian would insist on cuddling her tonight. 

Janis grabbed one of Ms. Hubard’s makeup wipes and becomes scrubbing at the caked mascara. 

_ What was so wrong with her that the only friend she could get was of the opposite gender and gay? _

She obviously loves Damian, but both times Janis attempted to befriend a cute girl, her sexuality was thrown at her like an insult. 

_ Space dyke. _

That's all she was.

That's all Janis ever will be.

_ A fucking space dyke. _

“Hey, Janis?” Damian’s voice cut through her inner turmoil. “You’ve been in there for like, twenty. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

_ Twenty? _

“I’m- I’m fine. Just,” Janis swung the bathroom door open to reveal Damian standing there. “I'm just thinking.”

“You want to share with the class?” Damian asked and Janis walked past him and back into the bedroom.

She made herself comfy on Damian’s bed before he slid in next to her, automatically (and obviously) pulled her in close.

“What if I’m just destined to not have friends. I’ll be alone forever because everyone who gets close to me has decided I’m too much of a  _ dyke _ and that I must be obsessed and madly in love.”

“Hey, you’ll never be alone. You’ve got me. And for what it's worth, I’m so proud of you.” Damian said, stroking her hair. “You’re so strong for being able to go through this, let alone to it twice. Cady doesn't understand what she just lost out on okay? You aren’t too much of a lesbian,” Damian intentionally switched out the slur, “And I know right now it doesn’t seem okay, but remember middle school? Remember how bad it was then? But you came out so much stronger, and it will happen again. Only it will be better because this time, you won't do it alone, okay?” Damian finished off his mini-speech by placing a kiss on Janis’s forehead, earning a small laugh from the girl.

“Okay.”


End file.
